


A small ripple changes everything

by RedKyubii



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Anakin uses the Dark Side, F/M, Found Family, Han will deliver this happily, M/M, Mace needs a punch, Oblivious Anakin Skywalker, Oblivious Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Han Solo, Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slow Burn, Some Sith are actually good guys, but he isn't a Sith, he's over-protective ok?, like super slow, lots of love to go around, other tags will be added I promise, until he gets a clue that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKyubii/pseuds/RedKyubii
Summary: Everything changed 4 years ago when Anakin Skywalker left the Jedi order and disappeared. Now, the galaxy has fallen to pieces with the remaining Jedi on the run from the Empire. But when Obi-Wan Kenobi and his group of survivors run into a familiar face of a planet just outside the Empire’s control, it seems that just maybe their luck has changed.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker l Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Masters, but I'm leaving the Order.”

It had been four years since Obi-Wan Kenobi had heard those words. Four years since his former padawan, his friend, his Anakin had left, feeling as though he had no place in the Order. Obi-Wan couldn't find it within himself to blame him though, not with how the Council was always questioning and second guessing his decisions. Obi-Wan even encouraged him to leave after hearing news of Anakin's decision, knowing he would be much happier away from all the stifling rules, but it didn't mean that it didn't still hurt to know that Anakin was leaving the Order. _Leaving him. ___

__

__The only problem with this was, after Anakin left, the war fell apart. Clones turned on their Jedi, killing nearly all of them, with only some managing to escape their execution and going into hiding. Others joined the Sith with Palpatine, also now known as Darth Sidious or Emperor Palpatine, self-preservation being more important or maybe it was the power they were offered, than the lives of those they were meant protect as well as those of their fellow brothers and sisters in the Order. Now, there were only a handful of Jedi still around, in hiding, still fighting, some with clones that had managed to avoid the control the Empire had over their brothers. However, what was most curious about this was that even though the number of Sith Lords now roaming free in the galaxy had grown, there were five that had seemingly disappeared, vanishing without a trace six months after Anakin's disappearance, much to the shock of the Jedi. Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, the one called the Grand Inquisitor, Darth Maul and his brother Savage Opress had all just vanished. Though this helped with the war effort in the beginning and continued to help the remaining Jedi and the Rebel groups that had risen up, it still left many worrying, considering they were now unknown factors in a nearly hopeless war._ _

__

__Either way, Obi-Wan was now stuck on a ship with some of the remaining Jedi, trying to find somewhere safe that they could hide and lay low while they planned their next move. Masters Mace Windu and Plo Koon were both steering the ship, Quinlan Vos and Luminara Unduli were both resting in their cabins after their long turn of flying. Master Kit Fisto was in the med bay, treating the injuries of Depa Billaba and Caleb Dume, now Kanan Jarrus, after their running in with some of the Empire's clones on a supply run. There were also the clones that had joined them on the ship, all sitting in the ship’s canteen area. There were six from the 104th Battalion, Plo Koon's squad, that were sitting close to the door with the remaining three of the 41st Elite Corps, led by Luminara, all speaking in hushed voices. This was then followed by the ten clones from the 212th Attack Battalion, under the control of Obi-Wan Kenobi sat on the table next to them being a rowdy bunch, with the exception on Cody, all making jokes and shouting at each other from across the room. The final group of clones in the canteen were those of the 501st Legion, Anakin's old battalion that had been taken over by Obi-Wan as he was the only one that had worked with them before. Surprisingly enough, they were the largest group of defecting clones on the ship, with 46 members. However, they were the quietest group there, which surprised most that met them considering they were known to be the loudest clones around. On the other hand, most of the people who knew them expected it, they had lost their general, and whilst they had followed Obi-Wan's orders, it was clear to see on all their missions and even off them, Anakin still held their loyalty and trust. He was still the only Jedi that they would follow to the ends of the galaxy and into death without hesitation._ _

__

__Obi-Wan sat in the main common area, meditating to calm his fraying nerves, willing himself to become peaceful in a time of turmoil. It had almost worked, when he felt a pull in the force, a strong one from multiple people but in one direction. He focused on that tug, moving deeper into the force to attempt to find the identity of who these signatures belonged to, before realising that they were such young signatures. He stood and hurried to the cockpit, startling Windu and Koon. "I am terribly sorry masters, but this is urgent. Can you feel those younglings?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing at the planet nearby, which looked to be Lothal. Both pilots paused and reached out into the force, feeling the same thing that Obi-Wan did moments ago. “Maybe they are survivors? We never truly knew if the Temple Massacre meant that all the younglings and padawans were killed.” Said Windu hopefully, but Plo shook his head. “I saw the end results of that. There were no survivors Mace. And even if there is a slight chance that they did come from the Temple, how would they have made it this far on their own? Coruscant was put on lockdown the moment it became the home of the Empire; they would have been shot down and killed the moment they got in a ship. No, these younglings are most likely not from our order, or were away on a mission when the Order took place. But that matters not, they must still be protected from the Sith who may wish to train them.”_ _

__

__With that, Windu and Koon changed the ship’s course, directing them towards the planet. As they got closer, it became easier for them to get an exact lock on the signatures that they were following, which led them to a mostly unpopulated area. A large farmhouse stood, with a barn, stables and a vast number of fields, a small town just 3 miles away, but still close enough that the inhabitants were not completely cut off from civilisation. It was here that the force was the strongest, here that these children were hiding. Obi-Wan quickly went into the back of the ship, informing everyone of their change of plans before waking Quinlan and Luminara to inform them as well. By the time the ship had landed everyone was waiting by the hanger door, eager to get out of the ship and stretch their legs after being stuck in such cramped conditions for three months, as well as intrigued in finding out how these children had managed to hide themselves from the Empire so well, considering most force sensitive children were now being taken by the Empire the second they were discovered._ _


	2. The Reunion

Once the hanger doors had opened, everyone cautiously filed out. The clones went first on guard in case it was a trap, the Jedi following a beat after. Rex went first with Appo and Hardcase at his back, Cody and Wolffe followed with Gregor, Sinker and Gree taking up the rear or the group. As they moved closer to the track leading up to the farm’s gates, they began to pick up on the number of people currently on the farm, 12 people in total, 11 being under the age of 20 and three of them being so faint that they were barely force sensitive at all. However, of these signatures, of these 9 strong force signatures, four of them were darker than the others, showing that they had been in contact and used the dark side at some point, the eldest one of them being the darkest. Once they reached the gate, Mace called for them all to halt. “We should wait here until someone comes out to greet us, it wouldn’t do well for us to just burst in there and demand answers, and who knows how the parents will react when, or if they arrive and find us interrogating their children, thinking we are threatening them and call for the Empire to take us away.” Everyone nodded in agreement, that could end terribly for them, while taking hope from the other free Jedi that were out there somewhere, if many the Council were taken in and executed for treason.

The group wandered over to the side of the gate and sat down, Rex and Cody keeping an eye out for anyone coming close to them. About ten minutes after their arrival, a muted signature was felt moving closer to them and caused them all to turn their heads towards the farm. They could see a young man with shaggy brown hair, no older than 17, making his way towards them, a DC-17 hand blaster in his hand pointed at the ground. He stopped just the other side of the gate and looked over them all, his hazel eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of the clones but made no comment. After a moment they could see the tension in his shoulders relax slightly and he asked, “So, what brings you folks to these parts? Need anything in particular?” Everyone turned to Luminara, expecting her to smoothen out their explanation. “We were just traveling through and needed a rest. We saw this farm and were hoping that your parents could give us directions to the best place to stop.” The man nodded slowly, contemplating the answer before he waved them all in through the gate, “One of my sister’s has already begun to make lunch for the rest of us, so I am sure she wouldn’t mind making extra for all of you, it certainly looks like you need it. Of course, I am expecting a proper explanation about your arrival here, no one should have been able to find this place as easily as you did. I watched you enter the planet’s atmosphere after all, you were aiming directly at this place.” The Jedi nodded and with that, the group followed the man into the farmhouse.

Once inside, he directed them all into a large dining room where he made them all sit down. “Oh! How rude of me, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Han Solo, 17 years old and the eldest of my siblings here.” He then moved towards the door and called into what they assumed to be the kitchen “Rey! Leia! We have guests so make a few more sandwiches! And someone go get one of the others to get Ahsoka and Dad up, I need to go get the other in for lunch!” There were twin voices of confirmation floated through the doorway, and the sound of a pair of footsteps thundering up the stairs before Han turned back towards the guests. He gave them a quick nod before he headed out the door they came in from, heading towards the pastors and fields to go collect his wayward siblings.

The Jedi and clones all sat down and had made themselves comfortable at the dining room table when Han returned with five other children, one being 16, three being 15 and the last being 14. The kids looked at their guests and waved before one of them, the 14-year-old boy with bright blue eyes and dark navy hair said, “Last one to wash their hands and get back is a pile of Bantha dung!!” before racing into the kitchen, the others shouting protests as they chased after him. Han just chuckled to himself at his sibling’s behaviour as he sat himself down at the table. “So, why exactly did a group of Jedi and clones decide to arrive here? Don’t look so surprised, you couldn’t honestly expect us, a group of force sensitive children no matter how weak or strong we are, not to notice. I already know that you can tell a number of my siblings are strong in the force, strong enough to be trained.” For this Obi-Wan took over, explaining their worries that, without proper training, some of his siblings would be drawn to the dark-side, or draw in Sith’s due to their inability to shield their presents properly. Han just sat back and listened, his fingers drumming on the table in an odd, repetitive rhythm after the explanation had ended. By this point, the siblings he had rounded up had sat themselves down at the table, a 15-year-old boy with blond hair and blue eyes crowing about winning their race, while two 15-year-old girls came in carrying sandwiches. “I can understand your concern, but we have been living here for three years with no problems, so I am pretty confident that we are safe. Also, I’m positive that Dad wouldn’t let anything happen to us, neither would Grandpa or the person dad calls our ‘weirdo’ cousin, not that we are actually related to them.” The 16-year-old boy in the room snorted into his glass, and everyone turned to him as he said, “Han, out of all of us, only you and Ben are related, and Luke and Leia are twins. None of us are related to anyone, especially those two misfits’ that dad adopted into the family as supposed adults.” The rest of the children nodded in agreement as they carried on with their lunches.

A voice piped up from the doorway. “And I will never regret the fact that I picked up each one of you, include those two misfits. Now, Ahsoka, you go and start eating something. Meanwhile, can one of you lovelies introduce me to our guests?” The Jedi and clones all froze as a Tortugan teenager quickly made her way to the table while stealing a sandwich off one of her brothers. They recognised that voice, it may have been four years since any of them had last seen him, but no one could have forgotten what he sounded like. They all turned to the doorway with wide eyes, Obi-Wan and Rex slowly rising from their seats while Appo and Hardcase looked as if they would spring out of theirs at any second. Obi-Wan couldn’t find his voice, none of them could when they saw him, leaning against the doorframe and rubbing sleepily at his closed eyes. It was Rex that finally broke the fragile silence that had surrounded them, croaking out “General?” With that, the man in the doorway froze and his eyes snapped open, locking onto the one that spoke. “Rex?” was the breathy response given before the three clones from the 501st moved as one in the direction of their missing general. Everyone watched as Appo gingerly reached out to touch Anakin, hesitating before his hand contacted the arm closest to him. Anakin moved swiftly, grabbing the outstretched hand and yanking the clone into hugging him on his left side, Hardcase moving in quickly to claim his place on Anakin’s right. Rex was the last to join, hugging Anakin from the front and creating a perfect circle. The four of them stood like that for a couple of minutes before the clones backed off, but only by a few steps, all of them smiling with tears of joy in their eyes, glad to of found their general again.

Just as Anakin opened his mouth to greet them all, another body hurtled into him, causing him to stumble backwards, waving his arms around to regain his balance. Once he had, Anakin glanced down to see who it was that was nestled against him, arms wrapped tightly over his shoulders and around his neck, but all he saw was a head full of auburn hair as the owner’s face was shoved into his neck. It was only once he felt the scraping of a beard along with the splashing of tears against his bare skin that Anakin realised who it was that had attacked him in a hug. Immediately his arms wrapped around the body attached to him and squeezed back, burying his face in the hair in front of him. “Hello Master,” he murmured, and the arms around him tightened, borderline strangling him, but Anakin couldn’t care less, neither did Obi-Wan when the arms around him tightened in response. All that mattered was that they were together again, like they always should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry if this all seems a bit rushed in action at all, again my first time writing but I hope you all enjoyed this update!! Also I would like to give a special thanks to my friend KnightJane, who encouraged me to post this story so go check out her story Afterlife! I can't guarantee regular updates with schools all coming back but I will try my best not to leave you all waiting for too long! Again feel free to comment and/or leave a kudos, or don't, but I would love to hear your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first Fanfic so I have no idea if this is any good or not so sorry in advance for anything that isn't right! Hope you all enjoyed it! I probably won't have a regular update schedule yet but I do have some chapters already written and ready to be posted so I won't leave you with nothing! Feel free to comment and/or leave a kudos, or don't.


End file.
